User talk:Taikage
Hi! Just saying hi cause u seem like an active user online =) anyways just wanted to ask if u wanna collaborate and complete the database together. when i joined there used to be an admin and very active, but it seems to have died down abit now. so just asking if u wanna work together and see this place grow and expand =) Thanks for your attention Sealedsoul 09:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) what do you have in mind? I'm mainly writing up Gundam 00 articles so I'm not sure what do you have in mind. Wasabi 09:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Fixing and expanding all Gundam 00 sections just basically expanding and fixing up all the articles in the gundam 00 sections for now. Mostly info about the series, and all that. Alot of the pages dont have the correct categories or templates and stuff, alot of them also have incorrect data and different layouts. Basically just fix and expand =) Sealedsoul 10:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I'll handle expansion I'll be focusing on creating detailed pages regarding the characters and do my best to notice grammatical issues. I don't really do links has it distorts my eyes from reading so please fill those in whenever you have the time. I'll be filling in a lot of missing information for the majority of the characters over the next week or two, so just catch up with me with the links and add/correct anything. Wasabi 10:30, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Create pages and wat not ok then ill do links and create pages on suits and other stuff. Oh whenever u make/edit a page make sure u check if theres a category and template at the end, if so still make sure its the correct one so people can search for it alot easier. Ill try and keep up somehow balancing study and this abit so yea. Hope we can help this place grow and wat not =) edit : if u wanna talk u can use the Chat (mirc) on the left. Im from Australia so ill probably be around that timeframe. Sealedsoul 10:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) thanks for the support I'll be reliant on you for corrections then. I know left grammatical errors here and there, but I wanted to at least complete the overall picture of the characters and then go back to quality control. Things would go faster if you could help me on that as well. I'm from NYC by the way, so our timing is almost the opposite, then again i'm a late night sort of guy so I'm also found at your hrs as well. I wish you luck on your studies as well. By the way do you know when will they air the remaining episodes? I saw August on the ending of the series, but don't read japanese to figure out was it a different mention or not. It's not that important i guess. Thanks for your support, probably the only few guys that follow up on peoples work, appreciate your efforts man. Wasabi 10:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Last check on when they were airing the next season or continuation was around October this year. The day that it airs isnt know yet so yeah. Its around that time and i have my finals around that time ironically enough... :And yeah no problems with the support, ill try to help out as much but somedays i just get lazy and dont contribute as much =P :Sealedsoul 12:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) How's it going? Dude, haven't seen you in action in a while. Been busy? I'm pretty much done with the Meister's and moving on to the sub-characters. I'll fill in relationship info at a far later time (since it's not that important). My final works will be on Marina Ismail and finalizing Sumeragi. I'll be moving on to Gundam X. I just saw the whole series under 24hrs and want to work on it while still fresh in my head. Please do me a favor and correct Unicborg, the dude seriously adds in some of the worst grammatical additions EVER! He's like that little kid that wants to help, but only complicate matters. Hope all is well you man. Wasabi 10:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :yea ive been around but exams so ive been abit busy sorry. I have been back and forth but dont want to commit to too many long term projects just yet still got exams exams and more exams... I havnt watched Gundam X yet so i cant really help out much there ... ill try and keep up the gundam OO parts but i think i wont be on the site much soon cause finals coming up... non stop exams .. god i hate school. :PS next time post on my usertalk i almost missed this one =) :Sealedsoul 10:42, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Upgrade to Admin So the reason why i put this forward is. You work hard, you work harder than me ! Therefore its only fair for me to ask if you wish to become a admin(sysop) which allows u extra powers such as block user and delete pages. I have also requested and implemented a 'login only' editing. This is in hopes of maintaining the low vandalism of pages. This also allows us to more actively track user contributions. So talk on my page if you want to. I'm still testing things out thats why you see a lot of mistakes by me =P Sealedsoul 13:00, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I could go either way with it. To be honest though i just write and don't care too much about administrator work (did it for 2 yrs with students), but if it's something we can share power over, cool. If the admin thing is limited to a single person, you can take it. After Gundam 00, besides occasional refining, i'm not going to bother with any of the other Gundam series for a while because it's my final year at college and I i have to run a computer club and go through computer training and exams. It's basically a long winded event, but i'll still edit a few things here and there whenever i'm bored of the lectures in between the time. I'll probably do some serious editing next year. What we really need is pics for the pages. Anyway, good luck on your things man. Wasabi 05:04, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Well admin thing is not just for one person its something I can share easily. Its nothing much to give you, (alot to take back..) but yea i trust that you wont screw up everything anyways. I understand that you wont be contributing as much, just look at me I haven't been doing much (final exams coming up thats why) so yeah theres no time limit on admin so you can have it on as long as you want! So yea tell me what you think of it and get back to me. Sealedsoul 11:17, 17 August 2008 (UTC) PS if you would like to play a forums based RPG come play with me at Advent Destiny =D Gundam Semantics I've started a small interesting discussion at Forum:Gundam Semantics you might want to take a look at it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk|local) Aug 18, 2008 @ 03:13 (UTC) ::Since I made an infobox, now data can be used in SMW effectively, could you please comment on how you feel about using semantics here Forum:Gundam Semantics. Simant 03:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the Ribbons thing, I thought it was weird there wasn't a page for a major character. I assumed there'd been Engrish material calling him "Livonze" and it'd stuck, more fool me. GlauG 15:19, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Im new here and joined to help in editing this wiki. Anyway I thought id tell you that in the recent article you made called GNX Bushido Custom the mecha image you have there is Fanart, it was posted on the animesuki forums a few weeks ago on the image thread. Just thought I'd let you know. Deus257 20:38, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up, i'll change the data accordingly when new information arrives. Please continue to help edit articles for Anno Domini Gundam 00, so few editors to contribute. Wasabi 04:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Fanon=> Canon? Not to say you did bad edit (It's perfectly legitimate), but I do find it funny that both the "Backpack MS" and Ribbons = 0 gundam pilot is confirmed in Ep 14 of S2. Maybe the Combination mode is also real? You're right You had me on that one. I only doubted the Ribbons connection because it doesn't seem logical that an original Gundam Meister would somehow end up not continuing to work with Celestial Being, rather help destroy it. It just doesn't seem believable until i saw the episode myself. So I apologize for the trouble in your edits, you're right. It's just that there was no solid confirmations until now. As for the GATTAI! combination system, it's a car crash i'm curious to see. A combiner Gundam!? This is either going to be good or really bad. Wasabi 10:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) 00 Gundam changes. Hi. I'm new here and i don't really know if i written something wrong, and of course if i did i'm sorry, but why are people so stuck on 00 Gundam's Trans-Am 300% efficiency. There were at least 2 statements in the anime telling that it goes above that (Ep. 10 - Anew,Ep. 19 -Mileina), and one (the one by Mileina) stating that it is 7 times not 3. I don't want the article to changed 1000 times becouse of that, so please if you would correct it. P.S I'm not really good at talking, so please don't take it personally. Nairne 03:02, 22 April 2009 (GMT+1) Possible Position Hey Taikage ! Long time no talk xD Well, the reason i have contributed much if at all since i became admin was because i had exams and stuff, life wasnt going too well. But things have gotten better since then and i was hired to help out in MechaBay. It's a new site created by the previous Admin here and with me a new admin here xD. Anyways in short i would like to invite you in helping this new site get up and running. Mechabay is meant to be a more comprehensive and coordinated encyclopedia of gundam and other mecha related animes. The coding is the same if not close to the coding you use here. Ill ask my boss if you can just import most of the articles but currently were working on a style. Anyways come drop by and have a look. If you like to view stay xD Thanks, Sealedsoul 15:57, 8 May 2009 (UTC) PS: discussed with my boss and he wants your msn xD So if possible join on mechabay and post on his talk page, Thanks again SS : Hi there. It has been a long time since I've worked on articles here. It's good to see people active and still trying to help improve this wiki. As Sealed mentioned, we are working on a new database that would encompass the mecha genre. We are still in the process of drafting up the style guides and policies. We want to have a proper structure and standardized way of writing articles. If you are interested, do get in touch with me. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 16:17, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :: Well its the end of May, I would have commented earlier but been busy with the site and Uni so didnt have much time to visit. Anyways your role there would pretty much be the same as here but you would have more moderating powers to deal with vandalism and other such matters. The main difference is that at Mechabay it is not restricted to Gundam series only, it will be for all Mecha, therefore you can either pick a season within a series and work on that or any season from any series. The issue why things should be moved from here to Mechabay is the restrictions of Wikia and the freedom of users to vandailse the articles, Yes it is a small issue but its one less thing to worry about. Please consider contributing to Mechabay in any form, for articles that were created by you, you can move them to mechbay as long as the sources are recognized. If your still interested keep in touch Sealedsoul 04:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :: I hope to hear from you soon. You can email me here or on MechaBay. Sealed covered pretty much everything that needs to be covered. If you have any further questions do contact the both of us. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 16:37, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi iLm intregured. What is this 00 Quinta that you added to the wiki. Ilm a huge setsuna/00 fan so i'm interested. User:Phoenix304 Greetings Hello,I'm a relatively new member on this site.I'm hoping I would be able to contribute something to the 00 pages,even if a little.Um.......would be nice to know if there's a place to discuss things,since sometimes one needs to justify an edit,especially a big one like saying Masuruo has 2 Drives,which I did a week ago or so. If you need any help or anything,ask and I'll try to help you however I can. SonicSP 23:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Forgot to sign this....I think I'm a few days late revert Why did you revert from the template? Simant 16:48, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :How is it difficult to customize? What needs to be fixed in your opinion to make it presentable..? Simant 16:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I can easily fix that, i will get to it, shouldnt take more then 15 minutes. Simant 17:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Done, and resolved, use the variable customwidth to set a custom width for all the images. IF you want a custom width for each image (though that would be pointless kinda), ask me also.Simant 17:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Look at thishttp://gundam.wikia.com/index.php?title=AGX-04_Gerbera_Tetra&diff=prev&oldid=21329 revision to see an example of how to use the customwidth. Also, I wrote very detailed instructions on Template page on how the infobox works (its complex, so even i needed look at it every now and then). Scroll down to the bottom to see the reason for each variable and some shortcuts for some stuff such as typing MS, instead of Mobile Suit. Simant 17:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, if you have any problems with what I wrote for #3, in the side notes about the images, we can talk about it. Simant 17:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :For now ill just modify mobile weapon pages that have no varients. And the vote can come later. Simant 17:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) XN Raiser Section In the XN Raiser section there is some information that I'm curuios about. Celestial Being intended to mass-produce the XN Raiser, but it was seen as too costly and only built two prototypes. Also, the stabilizing equipment on board the XN Raiser was unstable, so there would be moments where the Twin Drives' synchronization rate would randomly fluctuate for no reason. I think this entry was made by a user named Gaeaman788 on around August 26.I'm not saying that this info is wrong,its just that I have yet to read a translated profile of the XN Raiser with its function descriptions yet only read the Saji simulation story and the edit does not mention a source.I've been trying to find a translated profile with the above info but to no success yet. I'm currently searching for one with this info,to better verify this statement.Considering how much implications this statement does states the reason on why XN Raiser will not work with 00 plus some some of CB's initial plans does it,I'd thought if it were for the better that we try to find the source of it.Its also quite specific in its statement. Of course,if you can personally verify the source for me,as in you;ve seen it yourself somewhere then I'm fine.Its just been bugging me for a bit that's all,this specific section and all and its quite a strong statement as well. Also........... The part where the article says XN Raiser cannot do Trans-Am bugs me as well since we've seen 00 do it in S210 in the 0 Raiser test,where 0 raiser's binders were not connected to the Drives.If its stated in the XN Raiser porifle of the Hobby Japan Profile,then I'm fine with it. But if the sentence is based on observation from the anime,then its wrong,since we've seen 00 use Trans-Am for 3 whole minutes without the binders connected.It may have been just a test but it still counts. Give me your opinion on this later,thanks. SonicSP 23:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Image galleries Hey I read your message on my talkpage regarding images. The reason why I decided to put pictures into a gallery is due to the fact that they are then put in one place on a page. Otherwise they are spread accross a page, giving it an impression of disorganization. And if you put them into the infobox the box will eventually become too long. Since the pages of the Gundam 00 Mobile Suits (especially the Gundams) often have many pictures it thought it would be better to put them into a single gallery. However if the majority of the writers on this Wikia would suggest otherwise then I will accept the decision. Diabound00 17:28, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Article: Uzumi Nara Athha Excuse me Taikage, I am asking for help in accessing Article: Uzumi Nara Athha, from Gundam SEED. Every link I click for it, it always divert to the Cosmic Era list of characters. I don't understand what's wrong with it and it is infuriating. So can you help? --Unic of the borg 21:09, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, Uzumi Nara Athha is a redirect. nothing is wrong with it.Simant 23:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Important matters First of all, this wikia is a without active admin, and I saw that previous admin offered you adminship... I was wondering if you would take that up (or we could have a community vote or something for an admin, if you don't wanna...), so we could get wikia more organized (and since I can't get wikia staff to activate semantics since we have no admin to ask for it... *fumes*). Secondly, I was thinking for the mobile suit equipment pages, that we could only have the item itself in the the info box, without the count, diameter, weapon poweroutput, positioning, etc., that stuff could be inside the page itself. If we do it like that we will be able to have equipment easily searchable as well with semantics. Another thing is that there are some really badly disorganized pages (mainly from the Universal century), that need to be cleaned up. Another thing I want to ask, have you seen any character pages that actually look good? That I can standardize for other character pages with a template. -- Simant 00:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, but could you comment here, Yes/No using semantics (Extreme Wikia Organization). Simant 23:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::FYI,both Sealedsoul and I are still active. -- - ValiantHeart (talk) 03:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Images Could you take at look at Category:Infobox Image Needed, it should help us find pages that need images, perhaps you could upload some. Also, what do you think about using semantics on this wikia to improve the searching of mobile suits (characters later) Simant 00:30, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :See Forum:Gundam_Semantics for detailed info on it. But just basically i am trying to get the main users here to agree to use it, so we can ask wikia staff to enable it. By the way do you know what is going on with this sites admins? Simant 18:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Image Quality I was wondering if you would please take a look at this page about data loss (second paragraph in that section). Thats the reason why I choose to re-upload some images, that had been cropped. Simant 15:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Arios gundam What don't you like about the way it is currently being done. Is it that it says mobile weapon? or is it that aerial is worded before transformable; I'll be glad to try to fix what you don't like. Simant 16:01, October 4, 2009 (UTC)